


[Podfic] Choosing

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [16]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Gen, Moving On, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofChoosingby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:I do not watch you race the wind anymore.Do you still win?[a fallen angel remembering what was left behind in Heaven]
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Choosing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choosing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516367) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a386bbr87jau05j/Choosing.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:00 | 1.73 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for "never have I ever podficed anything in the Christian Lore fandom."
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
